Frères
by djino04
Summary: Série d'OS sur la relation fraternelle entre Klaus et Elijah.
1. Père

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS se déroule après que Klaus ait rencontré son vrai père et qu'il ait soigné Elijah (plongé dans ses rêves après qu'Esther l'ait capturé). Les dialogues sont extraits de la série. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS.

Dans cet OS je ne parle pas de Tatia, je pense que je ferai un OS consacré plus tard.

Je reposterai certainement les OS déjà écrits dans cette série afin qu'ils soient tous regroupés au même endroit.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

Je m'habille en face du miroir dans ma chambre. Pendant que j'ajuste ma chemise, je pense aux paroles de ma mère. Mes habits me permettent de cacher les horreurs que j'ai commises. J'ai l'air d'un homme honnête alors qu'au fond je ne suis pas mieux que mes frères et soeurs, j'ai commis autant d'atrocités qu'eux. Mais eux n'essayent pas de les cacher, d'oublier.

J'entends Niklaus entrer dans ma chambre, certainement pour me surveiller. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ferais pareil s'il avait passé plusieurs jours dans les mains de notre mère et ensuite bloqué dans des cauchemars. Par contre, je suis surpris quand il ne dit rien. Je croise son regard dans le miroir et je me retourne immédiatement, remarquant que quelque chose ne va pas :

" Qu'y a t-il ?"

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'essaye pas de nier et il s'explique tout de suite :

"J'ai passé la journée avec mon père, mon vrai père."

Je le regarde étonné, et je m'assois sur l'accoudoir tandis que j'écoute la suite de son explication :

"Esther l'a ramené d'entre les morts en pensant qu'il pourrait me convaincre de renoncer au vampirisme et à l'idée de ce que j'aurais pu être si seulement j'avais été élevé par lui... Si j'avais été soutenu."

Je peux voir à quel point cette rencontre a touché mon petit frère. Il s'approche de moi pendant qu'il parle et je peux voir ses yeux briller. Depuis que nous avons appris que Niklaus était le fruit de la liaison de notre mère avec un loup-garou, il s'est posé des questions sur ses origines, sur son vrai père. Et il n'imaginait pas pouvoir avoir de réponses un jour.

Mon frère arrive à mon niveau et me tend une sorte de carnet en m'expliquant qu'il appartenait à son père. Je découvre rapidement un dessin représentant Niklaus enfant. Le loup-garou savait donc qu'il avait un fils et pourtant il n'a rien fait pour le sortir de l'abus de Mikael. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment un parent peut laisser son enfant souffrir aux mains d'un autre sans rien mère n'a pas fait mieux, elle ne s'est jamais opposée à Mikael, pas quand sa colère était dirigée vers Niklaus. Elle avait sans doute peur que sa liaison soit découverte. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que j'aurais pu faire plus pour protéger mon petit frère même si j'y suis intervenu à plusieurs reprises. La voix de Niklaus me sort de mes sombres pensées et de ma culpabilité :

"Il savait pour Hope."

Cela m'interpelle et je me lève immédiatement. Je sens monter mon adrénaline et le vampire en moi se rapprocher de la surface en pensant à la possibilité que ma nièce soit en danger. Je ressens le besoin de la protéger. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est en vie, surtout pas un inconnu. Je me demande comment Niklaus a réagi à cette nouvelle. Pour lui, ou en tout cas pour son loup, son père n'est pas un inconnu. Il fait partie de sa meute. D'un autre côté, je ne connais personne qui ne soit plus paranoïaque que lui. Il n'a pas totalement confiance en nous alors que ça fait plus de 1000 ans que nous vivons ensemble. J'ai rapidement la réponse à ma question quand il continue :

"Je voulais lui faire confiance. Plus que tout au monde je voulais lui faire confiance mais … Comment être sûr ? Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hope à cause de mon désir égoïste d'avoir un père. Alors je l'ai tué. Sans aucune hésitation, je l'ai tué."

Je suis un peu surpris par la dureté dans sa voix et par le fait que pour une fois, il fasse passer quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Je me redresse légèrement à cette nouvelle mais je ne croise pas le regard de mon frère. Ce mot déclenche en moi les souvenirs des derniers jours aux mains de ma mère. Combien de personnes vont mourir pour le bien de notre famille ? Combien de gens allons nous sacrifier ?

J'entends Klaus déglutir et je sais alors que son ton dur était uniquement pour cacher sa souffrance. Et que s'il est venu me voir, c'est pour que je le rassure, que je lui dise qu'il a fait le bon choix. Je sais qu'au fond de moi rien ne pourra changer ce que nous sommes, les monstres que voit notre mère. Mais en sentant la peur de Niklaus et en voyant le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour Hope, je comprends une chose. Notre mère a raison mais si tuer des gens permet de garder Hope en sécurité, alors nous devons le faire.

Je sais que mon frère attend ma réponse alors je lui offre les mots qu'il souhaite entendre :

"Tu l'as tué pour Hope..."

Je lève les yeux vers ceux de mon petit frère et je remarque qu'ils brillent plus que tout à l'heure. Je sais alors que j'ai fait le bon choix. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il a fait la bonne chose et que la mort de son vrai père était nécessaire. Je m'approche de lui pour le rassurer :

"... le peu d'innocence qu'il nous reste encore. Il faut la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte."

Je place une main derrière sa nuque dans un geste répété à de nombreuses reprises. Il est assez rare que Niklaus vienne chercher du réconfort mais quand c'est le cas, je sais qu'un contact physique est bien plus efficace que les mots. Je le sens se détendre légèrement. Je vois mon petit frère lever ses yeux vers moi avant d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous serons les monstres dont parle notre mère et c'est cela qui nous permet de protéger les membres de cette famille.


	2. Tatia

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Cet OS se déroule dans l'épisode où Elijah annonce à Klaus que c'est lui qui a tué Tatia. C'est un POV Klaus mais je pense que j'écrirai le POV Elijah aussi.

Bonne lecture

 **POV Klaus**

J'écoute Elijah et Finn parlaient de magie totémique jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase de mon frère le plus proche attire mon attention :

"Tout dépend si le chasseur connaît bien sa proie."

Je regarde Elijah, me demandant ce qu'il veut dire par là. Il commence à se lever et se diriger vers le cerf en déclarant :

"Cette façade, cette illusion que j'ai créée tout au cours de ma vie. Le noble cerf… Un trompe l'oeil, rien de plus. Je me mens, ainsi qu'aux autres."

C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi noble qu'il souhaite le faire croire. Il a participé à un grand nombre de massacres par le passé et je sais que malgré ce qu'il dit, il ne les regrette pas tous. C'est dans notre nature de vampires de chasser et il est impossible d'aller complètement à l'encontre ce que nous sommes. Elijah se tourne alors vers moi, tout en explicitant un peu plus ses dernières paroles :

" Si j'avais vraiment été un noble frère jamais je n'aurai s pu te cacher la pire infamie que tu puisses imaginer."

Je le regarde intensément, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'Elijah a bien pu faire de si horrible. Je le connais depuis plus d'un millénaire à présent, je sais qu'il n'est pas très fier de certains de ses actes, mais j'ai du mal à voir ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état.

"J'ai été d'une grande lâcheté. J'ai laissé notre mère l'effacer de ma mémoire. C'est moi qui ai tué Tatia."

Je le regarde dans les yeux, essayant de voir quelque chose qui me dirait qu'il ment. Mais je comprends alors qu'il dit la vérité. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est lui le meurtrier de la femme que nous avons aimée tous les deux. Il s'approche de moi et je m'agite sur la chaise. Je ressens deux choses contradictoires dues aux deux monstres vivants en moi. Le vampire veut attaquer le meurtrier de Tatia alors que le loup ne veut pas faire de mal à un membre de sa meute. Je serre les mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, essayant de comprendre comment agir pour évacuer la colère croissante en moi.

Elijah arrive à mon niveau et reprend la parole :

"C'est moi qui l'ai traquée et sans aucune pitié je me suis abreuvé de son sang. Je l'ai arrachée à notre monde. Mère a endossé la faute."

Je suis surpris lorsqu'il se met à genoux devant moi avant de continuer :

"Frère j'avais la certitude que si tu l'avais su, tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné."

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et ma respiration accélère tandis qu'Elijah baisse la tête devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça, que mon frère toujours en contrôle ait pu se laisser dominer par le monstre en lui. Une petite voix me dit que tout comme le reste de la fratrie, je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur le vampire au début. Le moindre humain que nous croisions finissait en repas.

Je n'ose pas regarder Elijah alors que j'essaye de faire le point dans ma tête, tout en fixant un point sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de contrôler ma colère. Mais au lieu de voir le beau visage de Tatia, je vois Céleste, Katerina Petrova et tous les anciens amours d'Elijah qui sont morts à cause de moi. L'image de Hope m'apparaît aussi et je sais que pour la garder en sécurité j'ai besoin de mon grand frère à mes côtés. Hormis Rebekah, c'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour faire cela. Ma décision est alors prise.

J'entends au loin la voix de Finn :

"C'est un acte répréhensible mais en assumant tu viens de prouver que tu étais bien l'homme que je pensais. Mon sort est encore actif."

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Elijah tout en répondant à mon autre frère :

"Tu crois. En fait il semblerait que mon frère soit encore plus dépravé que moi."

Je sais que ces mots blessent mon grand frère mais nous devons briser le sort qui nous retient prisonniers ici. Au plus profond de moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir les prononcer car même si je suis prêt à pardonner à Elijah, la mort de Tatia fait mal. Encore plus maintenant que je sais que mon noble frère en est à l'origine.

Je me lève de la ma chaise et je me dirige vers le cerf. Je m'exprime sur un ton théâtral :

"Le noble cerf n'est plus. Je crois que c'est une tout autre bête qui apparaît entre les fissures."

Je regarde alors Finn et m'approche de lui :

"Et il y a aussi une erreur dans la représentation que tu te fais de moi car il y a une chose dont tu m'as toujours cru totalement incapable."

Je baisse les yeux vers mon frère toujours agenouillé sur le sol avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il lève son regard vers moi et j'y vois toute sa culpabilité, sa tristesse et sa honte. Tout comme les miens, ses yeux sont humides de larmes. Si ma décision n'avait pas été prise jusqu'à présent, je sais que j'aurais immédiatement changé d'avis. Je prononce les mots que mon grand frère a besoin d'entendre :

"C'est de pardonner."

Il me regarde surpris avant que la magie autour de nous ne commence à s'affaiblir. Elijah se lève alors et se place à côté de moi. Comme toujours, nous sommes ensemble face à notre ennemi, dans ce cas Finn. Je m'approche de lui en colère car tout ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques mois est de sa faute et que j'ai besoin d'évacuer la rage que j'ai en moi depuis l'annonce d'Elijah. Je lui dis alors ces quatre vérités :

"Toi Finn, ça fait des siècles que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer ton sale groin partout. "

Je m'approche de plus en plus de lui, menaçant alors que je lui répète des mots prononcés par Elijah a plusieurs reprises par le passé :

"Je vais te dire où tu as fait une erreur. Tu n'as pas compris que les liens qui soudent une famille sont cent fois plus forts que le reste. En partageant ces liens, on dépasse les petites jalousies, on surmonte les vieilles rancoeurs. Et oui, ces liens sont capables de permettre aussi à un monstre de pardonner les forfaits d'un autre."

Je sens Elijah se déplacer derrière moi et je me retourne vers lui. Nous échangeons un regard et je sais qu'il est heureux de voir que ces mots ont véritablement du sens pour moi aujourd'hui. La plupart du temps, c'est moi qui trahis le reste de ma famille et c'est eux qui doivent me pardonner. Mais j'ai déjà su faire cela par le passé avec Rebekah quand elle a mené notre père jusqu'à notre maison. Et cette fois-ci, je pardonne Elijah. J'ai besoin qu'ils soient tous les deux à mes côtés, que nous restions une famille pour toujours et à jamais.


	3. Tatia (POV Elijah)

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Comme le précédent, cet OS se déroule dans l'épisode où Elijah annonce à Klaus que c'est lui qui a tué Tatia mais c'est du point de vue d'Elijah.

Bonne lecture

 **POV Elijah**

"Je trouve ça dommage je t'assure, que tu perdes la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tu as travaillé si dur pour y installer ton royaume. D'un autre côté, cette ville ne t'a jamais vraiment porté chance. C'est ici que Marcel et Rebekah t'ont trahi, que tu as été chassé par notre père, que tu as perdu ton enfant."

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Niklaus pendant le discours de notre frère aîné. Finn se rapproche dangereusement de la vérité et je sais qu'il est impératif de quitter cet endroit. Si nous ne partons pas rapidement, nos secrets pourraient être dévoilés et la vie de ma nièce serait en jeu. Je m'arme de courage avant de prendre la parole :

"C'est un art d'une grande délicatesse. La magie totémique demande une très grande précision. Une erreur de représentation et l'enchantement sur lequel cette pièce est bâtie s'effondre comme un château de cartes."

Finn me répond avec son arrogance habituel :

"Crois-moi, je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs."

Je ressens une certaine envie de faire disparaître le sourire arrogant qu'il aborde depuis que nous sommes coincés dans cette pièce. Je lui rétorque donc :

"Tout dépend si le chasseur connaît bien sa proie."

Je sens le regard de Niklaus sur moi et j'ai presque envie d'arrêter là. Mais il faut que je continue, il le faut pour protéger Hope mais aussi car je dois la vérité à mon petit frère. Je me lève et me dirige vers le cerf tout en expliquant :

"Cette façade, cette illusion que j'ai créée tout au cours de ma vie. Le noble cerf… Un trompe l'oeil, rien de plus. Je me mens, ainsi qu'aux autres."

Je me tourne alors vers mon petit frère. Je peux voir l'intérêt dans son regard, il se demande certainement de quoi je vais parler et je sais que tout ce qu'il peut imaginer est loin de la vérité. Je le regarde dans les yeux alors que je lui annonce la vérité.

" Si j'avais vraiment été un noble frère jamais je n'aurais pu te cacher la pire infamie que tu puisses imaginer. J'ai été d'une grande lâcheté. J'ai laissé notre mère l'effacer de ma mémoire. C'est moi qui ai tué Tatia."

C'est la première fois que je dis ces mots à haute voix et d'une certaine façon, cela devient encore plus réel maintenant. Je m'approche de lui, je sais que je dois continuer, je dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, même si c'est dur pour lui et pour moi. Je peux clairement voir son agitation à la façon dont il se tient sur la chaise, et je peux voir la colère et la trahison dans son regard. Nous l'aimions tous les deux.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à son niveau, je continue mes explications :

"C'est moi qui l'ai traquée et sans aucune pitié je me suis abreuvé de son sang. Je l'ai arrachée à notre monde. Mère a endossé la faute."

Alors que je vois la réaction de mon frère, je sais que j'avais raison. Mon frère était et est toujours incapable de me pardonner. Est ce que je peux lui en vouloir ? Non, certainement pas. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si nos positions étaient inversées et Niklaus n'est pas connu pour son calme.

Je me mets à genoux devant lui, voulant lui montrer à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait. C'est une des seules fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle et il a fallu que ce soit avec Tatia. J'ai terriblement honte de ce que j'ai fait et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de me pardonner un jour.

J'explique à mon petit frère les raisons de mon silence :

"Frère j'avais la certitude que si tu l'avais su, tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné."

Je baisse la tête n'osant pas voir la réaction de Niklaus. J'entends néanmoins son coeur et sa respiration s'accélérer. Je m'attends à une crise de colère de sa part mais je suis surpris par le silence qui suit mes propos. Il semble durer une éternité mais finalement c'est Finn qui le brise :

"C'est un acte répréhensible mais en assumant tu viens de prouver que tu étais bien l'homme que je pensais. Mon sort est encore actif."

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, alors j'ai fait cela pour rien. Pas pour rien, vu que cela a retiré un certain poids de mes épaules et que je voulais dire la vérité à mon petit frère. Mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais choisi une meilleure situation pour le lui annoncer. Je n'aurais pas fait ça alors que Hope et la Nouvelle-Orléans étaient en danger, et surtout pas devant Finn.

Je suis surpris lorsque Niklaus prend la parole à son tour :

"Tu crois. En fait il semblerait que mon frère soit encore plus dépravé que moi."

Je baisse encore plus la tête à ces mots. Je me sens encore plus honteux de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai toujours considéré avoir fait de meilleurs choix que Niklaus et avoir le droit de lui donner des conseils pour devenir un homme meilleur. Je me rends compte alors à quel point c'est faux. Comment puis-je le conseiller alors que je suis autant un monstre que lui ? Voir pire ? Lui n'a pas tué la femme qu'il aimait.

J'entends Niklaus se lever et passer à côté puis derrière moi. Je suppose qu'il se trouve près du cerf lorsqu'il déclare :

"Le noble cerf n'est plus. Je crois que c'est une tout autre bête qui apparaît entre les fissures."

Et quelle bête ? Un vampire sans aucune doute, après tout c'est ce que nous sommes. C'est ce qui fait que nos parents et notre frère aîné nous chassent et veulent nous tuer. Nous sommes des monstres et notre mère m'a ouvert les yeux sur les atrocités que j'ai commises.

J'entends à nouveau Niklaus bouger et il se poste près de moi :

"Et il y a aussi une erreur dans la représentation que tu te fais de moi car il y a une chose dont tu m'as toujours cru totalement incapable."

Je fronce les sourcils à ses paroles. Il y a peu de choses que mon frère est incapable de faire et tout le monde en est conscient. Il est l'être le plus fort au monde, il est courageux et têtu. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient de n'importe quelle façon.

Mon petit frère pose une main sur mon épaule et je regarde dans ses yeux humides de larmes, tout comme les miens. Je sens un soupçon d'espoir en pensait qu'il parle peut-être du pardon. Après tout, il a fini par oublier la trahison de Rebekah.

Il met fin à mon tourment, en explicitant ses propos :

"C'est de pardonner."

Je le regarde intensément avant de me lever tandis que la magie totémique montre des signes de faiblesse. Il se dirige rapidement vers Finn, très en colère :

"Toi Finn, ça fait des siècles que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer ton sale groin partout. Je vais te dire où tu as fait une erreur. Tu n'as pas compris que les liens qui soudent une famille sont cent fois plus forts que le reste. En partageant ces liens, on dépasse les petites jalousies, on surmonte les vieilles rancoeurs. Et oui, ces liens sont capables de permettre aussi à un monstre de pardonner les forfaits d'un autre."

Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ce qu'il dit me touche. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que j'essaye de faire comprendre à Niklaus que la famille n'est pas une faiblesse bien au contraire, c'est elle qui permet de surmonter les pires épreuves. Et surtout nous ne l'abandonnerons pas malgré les erreurs qu'il a commises par le passé et qu'il commettra dans le futur. Rebekah, lui et moi resterons unis pour toujours et à jamais.


	4. Sacrifice

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Les dialogues sont tirés du dernier épisode de la saison 3.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

J'entends Kol et Freya discuter alors que je me dirige vers la chambre où se trouve Elijah. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, je le vois assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point il est pâle, transpirant. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état de faiblesse. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est Marcel, mon fils adoptif, qui a fait ça à ma famille. Je ressens de la colère mais aussi une immense tristesse à ce sujet. J'ai encore été une fois trahi par un des mes proches.

Elijah ne semble pas immédiatement reconnaître ma présence et j'essaye de trouver ce qui pourrait le distraire, au moins momentanément, de notre situation. Mes pensées se dirigent immédiatement vers la petite louve, mère de ma fille. Je dis alors à mon grand frère :

"Hayley s'occupe de Hope. Mais je peux aller la chercher."

"C'est dur pour elle aussi."

C'est dur pour nous tous. Encore plus quand je vois mon grand frère, mon protecteur trembler, clairement dans la douleur. Mes yeux se baissent immédiatement vers la source de notre malheur et je vois la morsure sur le bras d'Elijah. Cette morsure est si semblable à la mienne et il y a quelques mois j'ai mordu mon frère au même endroit. Malheureusement, mon sang ne suffira pas à la guérir cette fois-ci.

Elijah me sort de mes pensées en reprenant ma parole :

"Ce n'est pas notre moment le plus glorieux."

"Non."

Non, je dirai même que c'est notre pire moment. C'est la fin de notre famille et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée. J'ai toujours eu peur d'être seul, mais je pensais que ma famille me tournerait le dos, pas qu'ils mourraient tous. Je relève légèrement la tête quand Elijah se tourne autant que possible vers moi, tout en restant assis sur sa chaise. Il me demande alors :

"Prends soin d'elle, je t'en prie."

Je ferai tout mon possible pour protéger la petite louve et que ma fille ait une mère. Je sais à quel point Hayley compte pour Elijah et que cela fait très peu de temps qu'ils se sont rapprochés. Je me sens aussi coupable en pensant aux mois qu'elle a dû passer dans la forêt à cause de moi. Je promets donc à mon frère que je la protégerai :

"Tu as ma parole."

"Et de Rebekah."

Je vois une larme coulée sur le visage d'Elijah. Et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier en pensant à notre petite soeur. Il n'a pas besoin de me le demander, je protégerai toujours Rebekah. Elle est avec Marcel actuellement et mes mains se serrent alors que la colère m'envahit à cause de ce traître. Je sais alors ce qu'il faut que je fasse et je commence à expliquer mon plan à Elijah :

"Je vais aller chercher notre soeur. Et je ferai payer Marcel pour …"

Je suis coupé par mon grand frère :

"Non, mon frère ! Ce n'est pas ..."

Je le vois se redresser avec difficulté tandis qu'il continue :

"Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est la mienne. Tout est ma faute, je suis le seul responsable."

Je le vois se lever tout en tenant son bras blessé avec son autre main. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable de la mort de la petite sorcière. Enfin de sa mort, je devrais plutôt dire de sa non-résurrection. Mais il a fait ça pour tuer Lucien et sauver le reste de la famille, et comme toujours la famille passe avant tout. J'aurais fait pareil mais je déglutis en me rendant compte que je ne vais pas être capable de le faire cette fois-ci. Je baisse les yeux, essayant de cacher mes larmes à mon grand frère alors que je lui dis d'une petite voix :

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer sans toi."

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas continuer sans lui, c'est lui qui vient toujours me sauver quand j'en ai besoin, qui m'arrête quand je vais trop loin. Il arrive à dompter le monstre en moi et sans lui, je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de se déchaîner. Je lève les yeux vers mon protecteur, mon confident, mon mentor, mon grand frère et je me dis que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois, la dernière fois que nous parlons. Elijah se tourne vers moi et je peux voir les larmes dans ses yeux aussi. Il s'approche rapidement de moi, je ne le pensais pas capable de se déplacer aussi rapidement. Il pose une main derrière ma nuque et m'attire contre lui. Une vague de sécurité m'envahit comme à chaque fois et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules à mon tour.

Nous restons comme ça tandis qu'il reprend la parole, ces mots hachés par la douleur :

"Ecoute moi, on a tous besoin de toi. Tu dois… tu dois être fort."

Il s'éloigne de moi, nous nous regardons pendant un instant dans les yeux. Il me transmet toute la force qu'il peut avant de partir. Je prends quelques minutes pour me ressaisir avant de faire prendre mon téléphone pour faire le point avec Rebekah. Elle m'explique alors la situation. Les vampires veulent me faire un procès, procès qui finira obligatoirement par ma mort. Je ne vois aucune autre issue. En posant mon regard sur Hope, je sais que je ne peux pas fuir non plus. Ma fille ne mérite pas de vivre en cavale pendant toute son enfance ou d'être kidnappée ou pire tuée pour m'atteindre. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

Je me dirige alors vers le salon pour parler de cette histoire de procès avec le reste de la famille. Elijah me dit de fuir avec Hayley et Hope alors que la petite louve veut rester avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Notre discussion est interrompue par Kol qui commence à délirer à cause de la fièvre. Ca me rend malade de le voir comme ça.

Freya demande à me parler à part et elle m'explique qu'elle a trouvé un moyen pour que toute la famille reste en vie. Je sens immédiatement une vague de soulagement m'envahir à cette idée. Cela ne s'arrête même pas quand elle me dit qu'il faut que je me rende au procès et que j'y survive.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire pour protéger ma famille. Si le plan de Freya marche et que je reste en vie, mes frères et soeurs seront sauvés et Hope et Hayley ne seront plus pourchassées. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai réellement peur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je sais une chose : je dois survivre à ce procès, la vie de ma famille en dépend.


	5. Morsure

**Notes de l'auteur :**

L'histoire se passe dans l'épisode de la saison 1 où Klaus mord Elijah dans le Bayou. Les dialogues sont tirés de cet épisode.

C'est le premier épisode d'une série de 4 OS

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cet hybride est arrivé ici. Seul le sang d'Elena permettait de faire la transformation et c'est impossible depuis qu'elle est devenue vampire. J'essaye d'examiner le contenu de la cabane afin de trouver des indices mais rien n'y fait.

J'entends des bruits de pas, je reconnais immédiatement l'odeur de mon frère et de la petite louve. Je décide de sortir, espérant qu'Hayley ait des explications à nous donner. Je les interpelle dès qu'ils sortent de la forêt :

"Te voilà. Je vois que tu as retrouvé notre brebis égarée. Elle pourrait peut-être nous expliquer la situation. Ceci… ressemble à s'y méprendre au corps d'un hybride."

Je pousse le corps du pied, écoutant la réponse de la louve :

"Il s'appelait Dwayne."

Donc elle le connaît. Voyant qu'elle ne continue pas, je reprends la parole voulant une explication claire :

"Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créé. Je me demande comment s'est possible."

Elle me crie dessus :

"Ne fais pas l'innocent."

Elle s'approche de moi, essayant d'être menaçante Je rigole intérieurement, elle semble oublier que je suis l'être le plus puissant du monde. Mon sourire s'arrête en voyant mon frère la retenir par le bras et se mettre devant elle. Plus le temps passe, plus ces deux là se rapprochent et je commence à m'inquiéter des intentions d'Elijah. Je m'attendais à ce que Rebekah soit jalouse, après tout elle a toujours voulu une famille à elle. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi le cas avec mon frère.

Je m'inquiéterai de ça plus tard, pour le moment le plus important est de savoir de quoi m'accuse la petite louve. Néanmoins, je leur lance une pique pour montrer mon mécontentement face à leur rapprochement :

"Oh c'est touchant cette amitié entre vous. Je vous écoute, dites moi quelle horrible accusation a été proférée contre moi cette fois-ci ?"

Elijah ne relève pas la première partie mais répond à ma question :

"Lockwood a amené Hayley ici pour vérifier une théorie. Il pense que le sang de l'enfant pourrait servir à créer des hybrides. Il prétend que tu es au courant et que tu projettes de l'utiliser pour créer une armée invincible."

Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que le sang de mon enfant soit capable de transformer des loups. Immédiatement, je pense à mes milliers d'ennemis qui pourraient vouloir avoir du sang de mon bébé pour faire des hybrides. Des noms du passé me reviennent en tête et Lockwood est assez bien placé dans cette liste.

La pire partie dans la réponse de mon frère n'est pas la découverte du pouvoir du sang de mon enfant, mais que mon frère me croit capable de vouloir cet enfant uniquement pour faire une armée. Je me sens trahi encore une fois. Le loup en moi s'agite et s'énerve :

"Ce que bien sûr tu ne remets pas en cause. C'est vrai, pourquoi je manifesterai un quelconque intérêt pour la chair de ma chair. Il suffit qu'un gamin éconduit par sa petite copine m'accuse pour que mon propre frère me tourne le dos sans se poser la moindre question. Toujours prêt à croire les mauvaises langues. Encore plus quand c'est elle qui répand la rumeur. "

Il me rétorque immédiatement :

"Epargne moi ton indignation. Tu ne fais preuve d'aucun intérêt envers Hayley ou cet enfant. Il ne te sert qu'à accomplir tes projets égoïstes. Je me rappelle bien ce qu'un jour tu m'as dit : Tout roi a besoin d'un héritier. "

Il ne comprend pas alors ? Il ne comprend pas que j'essaye de mettre de la distance entre Hayley et moi, entre mon enfant et moi parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de devenir comme Mikael. Après tout, je suis déjà un monstre comme lui et je sais que je me mets facilement en colère. Qu'est-ce-qui m'empếchera de passer ma colère sur lui, comme le faisait mon père ?

Je regarde mon grand frère et je suis déçu que lui qui me connaît si bien, n'est pas été capable de voir au délà des apparences. Mais bon, après tout pour lui je ne suis qu'un monstre. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas, qu'il ne voyait plus son frère en moi. Je sens la tristesse m'envahir à la pensée des paroles d'Elijah et comme toujours, je transforme cette émotion en colère. Je la dirige immédiatement vers l'autre vampire :

"Mon frère bien aimé, tu doutes de mes intentions. Je dois dire que ça ne me surprend pas du tout. C'est vrai qu'en comparaison du noble Elijah, je ne peux pas être autre chose que le frère menteur, le traître, le manipulateur… le bâtard."

Je m'approche d'Elijah et je me place juste devant lui avant de continuer :

"C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, … pour Rebekah. Et à voir la petite Hayley suspendue à tes lèvres, il est claire qu'elle pense comme toi. Et l'enfant me condamnera comme vous le faites."

Je peux voir un léger doute apparaître dans ses yeux alors qu'il commence :

"Mon frère, s'il le faut …"

Je ne le laisse pas terminé, je ne veux pas de ses explications. Le loup veut se déchaîner et je vais le laisser faire. Je pose une main sur l'épaule d'Elijah et j'approche mon visage du sien :

"Non, c'est fini ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, mon frère."

Il baisse les yeux une seconde, avant de me regarder à nouveau. Il ne sait pas comment agir et il sait qu'il a été trop loin, qu'il m'a blessé encore une fois. Et je vais lui faire payer. Une idée me vient en tête et je m'écarte de lui avant de lui dire :

"Je remplirai le rôle qui m'est dévolu."

Je commence à m'éloigner. Ils pensent certainement que c'est terminé pour le moment. Mais je me retourne brusquement et fonds sur mon frère. Je le mords au cou, laissant mon venin pénétrer son sang. Il s'effondre par terre et j'aperçois le regard choqué d'Hayley. Mon frère n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Il souffrira pendant plusieurs jours et avec un peu de chance Hayley verra le monstre en lui pendant qu'il hallucinera. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

Je m'essuie la bouche avant de reprendre la parole :

"Profitez l'un de l'autre mes amis. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, une fois que les hallucinations et la démence se seront installées. "Considérez cette morsure comme un cadeau d'adieu à chacun de vous"

Je vois Elijah toucher sa morsure et grimacer de douleur. Il réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de me trahir. Néanmoins, je sens mon loup s'agiter de nouveau mais cette fois c'est à cause de la souffrance d'un membre de sa meute. Je décide de partir avant de changer d'avis.


	6. Reproches

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous,

Deuxième OS de cette série. C'est la première confrontation de Klaus avec Elijah et Rebekah après le retour d'Hayley et Elijah du Bayou. Les dialogues sont tirés de cet épisode.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

Lorsque je rentre à la maison avec Hayley, j'entends les voix de Niklaus et Rebekah. Mon petit frère semble être en colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais au vu du comportement de mon frère ces derniers temps, j'ai peur pour elle.

J'entre dans le salon et je vois Niklaus le bras autour du cou de Rebekah et une dague dans son autre main. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il va mettre à exécution sa menace et la poignarder. J'interviens avant qu'il ne puisse le faire :

"Lâche la tout de suite"

Niklaus se tourne vers moi, entraînant Rebekah avec lui. J'ai atteint mon but quand il détourne sa colère vers moi et pointe la dague vers moi. Je m'avance pour que ma petite soeur soit derrière moi, à l'abri de la haine volatile de notre frère. Il prend la parole sans tarder :

"Tu mérites peut-être sa place mon frère. Tu essayes de me voler mon enfant en profitant de la moindre occasion pour séduire Hayley."

Alors il pense que j'essaye de séduire Hayley, la mère de son enfant. Je dois dire qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent mais par égard envers mon frère, je n'ai rien fait de compromettant. Je me demande parfois pourquoi vu qu'il ne porte aucune attention à la louve mais néanmoins je m'abstiens. Après tout, nous nous sommes déjà battus pour une femme par le passé et nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais recommencer. Je décide donc de mettre fin à ses soupçons :

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec Haley."

Il répond immédiatement :

"Ça la concerne, bien au contraire. Elle t'adore depuis ton arrivée… Tu veux que mon enfant, la chair de ma chair, mon sang grandisse en pensant qu'il est de toi."

Je peux voir des larmes dans les yeux et je comprends maintenant la raison de sa colère. Il a peur, non que je m'intéresse à Hayley mais que je veuille prendre sa place auprès de son enfant. Comment peut-il croire une chose pareille ? Je lui ai promis que je resterai à ses côtés pour l'élever mais comme un oncle, pas comme un père.

Avant que je puisse répondre à mon frère, Rebekah le questionne :

"Attends c'est ça le problème, tu nous refais un coup de stress. Tu crois encore qu'on va te laisser tomber ?"

Niklaus regarde Rebekah pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce. Néanmoins, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le regard de mon petit frère et je sais qu'elle a raison. Quand on le connaît bien, on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Après notre soeur n'a pas de mal à trouver ce qui dérange Niklaus puisque c'est toujours la même chose. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne craigne plus que le fait de se retrouver seul, loin de sa famille, loin de nous.

Rebekah explique alors :

"Tu n'as jamais rien retenu. Ce n'est pas nous qui t'abandonnons, c'est toi qui t'éloignes."

Cette phrase a fait mouche puisque Niklaus baisse la dague et je vois ses yeux se remplirent encore plus de larmes. Il semble tout à coup totalement perdu et je peux apercevoir l'enfant qu'il a été jadis. Quand il est comme ça, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de le réconforter en le prenant dans mes bras comme avant. Mais je sais qu'à présent ce geste ne sera pas bien reçu par mon petit frère. Je m'abstiens donc de le faire et je reste à l'écart, attendant que l'inévitable arrive et qu'il se mette en colère comme à chaque fois. Depuis plusieurs siècles, il ne sait faire que ça :

"C'est ce que vous croyez ? Tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps, c'est essayer de coopérer."

Il commence à s'agiter, pointant la dague vers moi avant de continuer :

"Je me suis incliné devant toi mon frère pour que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir poignardé, pour qu'on puisse récupérer notre royaume ."

Je soupire, pour ce que ça a servi. Un mois plus tard, il veut à nouveau me poignarder. Néanmoins je ne dis pas le fond de ma pensée et je le laisse continuer :

"Et toi Rebekah, je t'ai laissée faire quand tu as reproduit la même erreur et que tu es retombée encore une fois dans les bras de l'ennemi alors qu'il contrôlait l'empire, que nous avions bâti."

Il s'énerve de plus en plus et les larmes passent finalement le barrage de ses yeux alors qu'il crie :

"C'était le nôtre !"

Je détourne brièvement les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder mon frère faire une nouvelle crise et sachant que j'étais en grande partie responsable de son état émotionnel. Involontairement je lui ai fait du mal et je m'en veux pour ça. Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux quand il reprend la parole :

"Je sais que dans le passé j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs mais au moment où vous auriez pu choisir de me soutenir, vous m'avez abandonné. Vous auriez pu croire que mes intentions envers mon enfant étaient pures. Au lieu de ça vous vous êtes ligués contre moi. Vous avez front avec mes ennemis."

Si j'avais un doute auparavant sur le fait que Niklaus ne sache rien à propos du sang de son enfant, j'ai maintenant la confirmation qu'il n'était pas au courant. Je m'en veux et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner. Je le vois s'approcher de moi, d'un air prédateur, essayant sans aucune doute de me faire peur. Mais je refuse de reculer devant lui. Il se penche vers moi et me dit :

"Je voulais récupérer notre maison, maintenant c'est chose faite. Je vais partir vivre là-bas et toi et ta soeur vous n'avez qu'à rester ici tous les deux et crever…"

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de mon petit frère tandis qu'il me tend la dague. Je la prends avant qu'il ne change d'avis. J'ouvre ma bouche pour lui présenter mes excuses mais finalement je décide de ne pas le faire. Tout ce que je pourrais dire actuellement sera rejeté par Niklaus. Il a besoin de prendre du recul et de se calmer avant que l'on puisse discuter.

Je l'entends partir et je sens le regard de Rebekah sur mon dos. Elle attend de moi que je réunifie la famille, comme je le fais toujours. Mais je me demande, pas pour la première fois, si une réparation est encore possible. J'entends des voix dehors et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je vois Niklaus et Hayley monter dans la voiture et partir loin de nous.


	7. Autre famille

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous,

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette série. Cet OS parle des pensées de Klaus lors de sa confrontation avec son frère et sa soeur dans la plantation.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

J'attends le retour d'Elijah et Rebekah. Ils ont tous les deux été contre mes ordres afin de sauver la meute de loups du bayou. Je n'ai pas trop de doutes sur la raison de ce geste de protection. Hayley l'a certainement demandé à mon frère et ce dernier est entiché d'elle, il a donc enfilé sa cape de super héro pour l'impressionner.

Je tape sur les touches du piano, essayant de penser à autre chose que la confrontation qui va arriver sans tarder. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, je n'aime pas me disputer avec le reste de la fratrie mais cela est nécessaire parfois. Puis, c'est toujours moi qui me suis battu pour que l'on reste ensemble, j'ai envie que cela change, que je ne sois pas le seul à vouloir vivre avec mes frères et soeurs, qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas mes prisonniers. Et je suis toujours en colère contre eux pour leur trahison respective.

J'entends d'ailleurs une voiture se garer et quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je remets mon masque de dédain en place lorsque la voix de Rebekah me parvient :

"Quelle puanteur ces marées. "

Je lui rétorque immédiatement sur un ton narquois :

"Bien fait, voilà le résultat des efforts pathétiques que tu déploies pour t'opposer à mes ordres."

Ils semblent surpris de me voir et je suis surpris qu'il n'est pas entendu le son du piano auparavant. Ils s'approchent de moi, enfin Elijah s'approche et Rebekah se précipite :

"Ecoute, on a une bonne nouvelle ..."

Je la coupe, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire. Je veux rester ici le moins de temps que possible. Plus je resterai là, plus je serai enclin à céder et à leur pardonner. Et je ne veux pas le faire, pas tout de suite, pas avant qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin d'eux.

Je leur explique :

"Quand j'ordonne que les loup-garous soient exterminés jusqu'au dernier, j'attends de vous que vous restiez tranquilles afin que le sang puisse couler, à flot."

Elijah me dit avec sarcasme :

"Tu as toujours eu le sens de la démocratie."

Je décide de ne pas relever et je commence à me lever quand Elijah me lance quelque chose. Je l'attrappe sans mal et je vois que c'est une bague. Je m'apprête à interroger mon frère mais il me devance :

"Tu la reconnais ? Peut-être pas, ça fait mille ans que tu ne l'as pas vu. Elle ornait le doigt de notre défunte mère."

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je la reconnais. Je lève la tête me demandant comment ils ont pu récupérer une bague de plus de 1000 ans. Mon frère ne se fait pas prier et me donne des explications :

"Cette bague était en possession d'un des loups-garous dont tu as ordonné l'éradication. Bien évidemment je l'ai interrogé. Il m'a parlé d'une légende selon laquelle il y a bien longtemps un de leur chefs aurait eu un enfant avec une sorcière aux pouvoirs immenses. Selon la légende, cet enfant était un garçon. Il aurait été transformé en une bête inconnue des membres du clan."

De qui est-ce-qu'il parle ? Est-ce moi ? Je sens le regard de Rebekah sur moi, tandis qu'Elijah continue ;

"Un être mi-loup mi-vampire."

Je déglutis, je regarde la bague de ma mère. Si mon frère dit vrai, ils ont retrouvé la meute de mon père, enfin sa descendance. J'ai toujours voulu connaître mon père et ce côté de ma famille. Rebekah me sort de mes pensées en reprenant la parole :

"On essaie de se faire pardonner. On a trouvé des vestiges de ta famille. La lignée de ton père, sa descendance. Nous les avons sauvés des griffes des vampires que tu commandes."

Je ne les regarde toujours pas, essayant de faire le point sur ce que je viens d'apprendre. Après plus de 1000 ans, j'ai failli tuer les membres de la meute de mon père, de ma meute.

J'entends Elijah s'approcher, se poster juste à côté de moi et il me dit :

"Tes ambitions prennent le pas sur la famille depuis trop longtemps. Alors maintenant je t'en prie, rentre à la maison."

Je lève mon regard vers Elijah. Je dois dire que je suis surpris qu'il me demande de déjà rentrer. Il semble être prêt à me pardonner mais je ne le suis pas encore. Je lui rétorque donc :

"Tu te contentes de peu."

Je le vois reculer un peu, il ne s'attendait surement pas à cette réponse de ma part. Après tout, j'ai toujours essayé de garder mes frères et soeurs à mes côtés, ils s'attendent à ce que je pique une crise de colère et qu'ensuite je leur pardonne. C'est Elijah qui punit en mettant à l'écart, c'est Rebekah qui s'enfuit quand elle est en colère, moi je reste toujours.

Je décide de continuer mon petit manège et je ne leur céderai pas :

"La plantation, ce n'est qu'une piètre compensation."

Je m'adresse ensuite fièrement à Rebekah, ma soeur qui a essayé de me poignarder avec mon fils :

"Vois tu malgré tous vos doutes, tous vos efforts pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai récupéré ce qui nous appartenait. J'ai repris le contrôle de toute la ville."

Je peux voir qu'Elijah a un peu de mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et qu'il prononce les mots suivants :

"Tu as le culot de te vanter de ta victoire alors que la mère de ton enfant demeure ta prisonnière."

Tout tourne autour d'Hayley depuis quelques temps et je n'en peux plus de voir mon frère convoiter ce qui est à moi, mon enfant. C'est une autre des raisons pour lesquels je ne veux pas rentrer, plus il y a de distance entre la petite louve et Elijah et mieux c'est. Je regarde mon frère, avant de lui dire d'un ton acide :

" Tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est ta louve chérie, comme d'habitude."

Rebekah s'interpose oralement mais elle reste à l'écart, sachant qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids physiquement :

"Arrêtez immédiatement tous les deux."

Il est l'heure de partir. Si je reste plus longtemps, la confrontation va empirer et ce n'est pas mon but. Après tout, je veux que ma famille soit à nouveau ensemble et ce n'est pas en me battant contre mon frère que je vais y arriver.

Je montre la bague à Elijah avant de lui dire :

"Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, pour ce qui est de la famille je crois avoir eu mon comptant."

Je pose la bague sur le piano et je regarde mon grand frère dans les yeux avant de lui demander

"Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien espérer de plus ?"

Après tout, j'ai déjà la famille que je veux. Il faut juste qu'ils le réalisent eux aussi.


	8. Pardon

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous,

Dernier OS de cette série sur l'altercation entre Klaus et Elijah au début de la saison 1.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

Après avoir quitté Hayley, je sais qu'il faut que j'arrange les choses avec Niklaus. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça, la tension entre nous est insupportable. Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi à ses côtés, surtout en ce moment avec l'arrivée prochain de son enfant. Je sais aussi qu'il ne me le demandera pas, particulièrement en ce moment. Et j'ai peur que si je ne suis pas là, il s'en prenne à la louve dans un élan de colère et donc au bébé. Malgré tout notre dernière conversation a tendance à me faire penser qu'il commence à voir cet enfant autrement que comme un objet pour atteindre une sorte de pouvoir, chose qu'il convoite depuis des siècles partout où nous allons. Il a besoin d'avoir un certain contrôle sur les choses pour se sentir bien. Et je pense qu'une partie du problème envers l'enfant vient de là, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a prévu et cela le dérange.

Lorsque j'entends Niklaus rentrer, je me dirige immédiatement vers le hall. Plus tôt nous parlerons, plus tôt les choses seront réglées, enfin je l'espère. Il est seulement sur la deuxième marche lorsqu'il sent ma présence. Il s'arrête immédiatement et se tend. Néanmoins, il ne se retourne pas quand il me demande :

"Tu ne m'as pas assez expliqué combien je t'avais déçu ? Tu veux en remettre une couche ?"

Je sais qu'il s'attend à d'autres reproches de ma part. Pas que je n'en aie pas d'autres sur ma liste mais je suis là pour arranger les choses avec mon petit frère, pas pour les envenimer. Je lui réponds :

"Et bien il y a un point important que nous avons négligé."

Il se tend encore plus face à mes paroles mais je veux le regarder en face lorsque je ferai mes excuses. Je sais que Niklaus est loin d'être une personne lâche et il me le prouve en se tournant vers moi. Je vois clairement dans son regard qu'il se prépare à une autre joute verbale. Il bouge légèrement la tête m'invitant à dire le fond de ma pensée :

"Je t'ai accusé d'avoir des arrières pensées concernant l'enfant et … j'ai eu tort. Je te présente toutes mes excuses. "

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et détourne les yeux quelques secondes, préparant certainement une réponse. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de cette situation. En général, c'est lui qui fait quelque chose qui me déplaît. Ensuite il essaye de s'excuser sans vraiment le faire, il aura des petites attentions à mon égard jusqu'à ce que je lui pardonne. Mais il ne demandera jamais pardon. Il n'y a eu que de rares fois où la situation était inversée et je dois dire que je n'en suis fier et encore moins de celle-ci.

Finalement Niklaus brise le silence, me sortant de mes pensées :

"Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de venir t'excuser."

Non ça n'a pas été le cas. Les vampires sont des êtres fiers et notre famille encore plus. Il n'est jamais facile d'admettre que nous avons eu tort. Et puis qui peut m'en vouloir de penser que mon frère qui était obsédé par les hybrides il n'y a de cela qu'un an et qui était dévasté par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas en faire d'autres, était heureux d'avoir la possibilité de contourner ce problème. Niklaus est une personne difficilement cernable, il change d'avis comme de chemise. Un jour il te protégera et le lendemain c'est lui qui te poignardera dans le dos. Je fais part de cette pensée à Niklaus :

"Il n'est pas facile de t'aimer mon frère."

Un semblant de sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je suis habitué à ce rictus maintenant car cela fait des années que je n'ai vu un sourire sincère éclairer ses traits. Il me rétorque :

"Et pourtant tu t'obstines à vouloir jouer les grands coeurs."

Je ne suis pas sûr que s'en soit un mais je prends ça comme un compliment. Je suis heureux d'avoir gardé cette petite part d'humanité en moi. Je me demande souvent s'il y en a encore une en Niklaus. Nous n'avons pas eu la vie facile, lui encore moins que les autres et je sais qu'une grande part du côté sombre de mon petit frère est de la faute de notre père. Il est ironique de voir que celui qui a le comportement le plus semblable à Mikael est celui qui n'est pas de lui, celui qu'il a toujours haï et rejeté.

J'observe Niklaus qui semble être perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques secondes. Finalement il relève la tête avant de me dire :

"Quand tu seras prêt, si tu en manifestes le désir, j'aimerais que toi et Rebekah vous veniez vivre ici avec moi."

Je ne suis pas réellement surpris par la demande de mon frère, après tout il a toujours détesté être seul et a essayé d'avoir l'un de nous en permanence avec lui, même si parfois c'était avec un poignard dans la poitrine. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne est le ton employé. D'habitude Niklaus ordonne, crie mais il ne propose pas, il ne demande jamais. Cette simple phrase me fait penser qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir pour lui et qu'il commence déjà à changer pour l'arrivée de son enfant.

Je m'apprête à lui donner ma réponse mais il n'attend pas que je le fasse. Il a certainement peur que je refuse, que je lui dise que je veux partir loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Rebekah. Notre soeur et moi avons passé les derniers siècles à essayer de lui faire comprendre que nous ne comptions pas l'abandonner, que notre devise "Pour toujours et à jamais" n'était pas uniquement des mots. Je sais que ironiquement il a un problème de confiance en lui alors que c'est l'être le plus puissant au monde. Mais en plus de cela, il a toujours peur que les gens qu'il aime l'abandonnent.

Il commence à monter les escaliers et ses paroles me rassurent :

"Après tout c'est notre maison de famille."

Comme moi, il veut reconstruire notre famille.


	9. Peur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous,

Voici un OS basé sur la fin de l'épisode 3x03. Les dialogues sont tirés de la série.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Je suis assis dans le salon devant le feu de cheminée. Elijah est sur le fauteuil à côté de moi pour la première fois depuis la mort de Gia. Je suppose que c'est Hayley qui ait demandé à mon frère de rentrer à la maison. Un matin suivant la pleine lune, il est apparu dans la salle à manger, sans un mot. La petite louve voulait certainement une autre présence masculine auprès de sa fille. Je ne peux pas lui en valoir et je pourrais même la remercier pour avoir ramené mon frère à la maison. Les choses sont encore compliquées mais j'ai l'impression que cela commence à s'arranger et que mon frère n'est pas loin de me pardonner.

Depuis quelques minutes nous parlons de nos premières créatures : Lucien et Tristan ainsi que de la prophétie. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de notre père, j'ai peur pour nos vies. Normalement nous sommes les prédateurs craints par tous et ce revirement de situation n'est pas agréable. Une petite voix me dit que je n'ai que ce que je mérite pour avoir assassiné des milliers de personnes sans raison. Et tout ça à cause de Lucien. J'avais un semblant de contrôle avant qu'il ne soit transformé en vampire et il m'a montré qu'il était bien plus facile de laisser la bête sortir. Et c'est ce que je fais depuis. Pas que je n'ai aucun contrôle, je sais comment maîtriser le vampire et le loup quand j'en ai besoin mais j'ai rarement envie de le faire. Ce que je regrette parfois, comme à présent où mon impulsivité m'a amené à tuer Gia et de ce fait m'a éloigné de mon frère. Je fais part de mes pensées à Elijah :

"Je récolte ce que j'ai semé autrefois, j'aurai dû le tuer dans cette chapelle."

Je le vois jouer avec son verre de bourbon alors qu'il me répond sur son ton moralisateur habituel :

"Mais tu as préféré suivre son exemple : succomber à ta sauvagerie puisqu'il avait sur toi une terrible influence."

Je ne peux pas laisser Elijah croire cela. Certes il a eu une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais c'était réciproque. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, j'avais une personne en dehors de la famille avec qui partager le vampirisme et j'en ai profité. Il m'a montré à quel point c'était agréable d'être plus fort que les humains, de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut sans craindre pour sa vie. Je réponds donc :

"Nous avions une terrible influence l'un sur l'autre."

Je le vois se lever avant de prendre le tisonnier, certainement pour dynamiser le feu qui est en train de s'éteindre. Même si nous ne pouvons plus avoir froid, les sources de chaleurs sont généralement agréables. Voyant que je n'aurai aucune réponse de la part d'Elijah, je continue :

"En un sens, nous nous sommes façonnés tel que nous sommes."

Cette fois-ci, il réagit et tout en pointant le tisonnier vers moi il me dit :

"Dès que nous aurons mis la main sur l'arme, nous pourrons l'éliminer, lui et Tristan."

Tandis qu'il s'agenouille, je sens mon coeur se gonfler d'espoir. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de Gia que nous faisons des plans ensemble, qu'il m'inclut dans un quelconque planning, qu'il utilise le pronom "nous". Les choses progressent entre nous et j'espère qu'il pourra bientôt mettre le passé derrière nous, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Je dis gaiement à mon frère :

"Heureux d'entendre à nouveau ce mot : nous."

Le visage d'Elijah se ferme tandis qu'il me répond avec rancoeur :

"C'est purement circonstanciel. Laisse moi t'assurer mon frère que je ne t'ai pas pardonné."

Je sens mon coeur se briser à ses paroles et les larmes humidifient mes yeux. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Depuis l'incident, j'ai essayé de faire profil bas, j'ai écouté mon grand frère, je n'ai pas fait de vagues en espérant qu'il me pardonne. Je pensais que nous faisions des progrès et je me suis trompé. A part Freya, aucun membre de ma famille ne me parle. Rebekah est partie pour essayer de ramener Kol, Hayley a pris Hope avec elle dans l'appartement en face et Elijah m'en veut pour la mort de Gia. Et je commence à me demander quand est-ce-qu'il décidera de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mon pire cauchemar va arriver, je vais me retrouver seul et tout cela par ma faute. Elijah s'éloigne toujours quand il est en colère contre moi et je crains à chaque fois qu'il ne revienne pas. Et j'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci soit la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Dans un effort pour que cela n'arrive pas, j'explique à Elijah :

"J'ai fait preuve de vertu dans mes actes envers toi et Hayley. Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu importé."

Il redresse la tête, je n'ai peut-être pas choisi les bons mots. Je ne peux peut-être pas faire qu'il me pardonne, mais je peux au moins l'assurer que je ne lui ferai jamais plus de mal et que surtout je ne le tuerai jamais. Ce que je fais immédiatement :

"La vision de Freya parle de la famille contre la famille. "

Je me lève et m'approche de lui. S'il n'était pas en colère contre moi, je poserai ma main sur mon épaule mais je m'abstiens alors que je continue :

"Sache que jamais tu ne succomberas de ma main."

Je ferme les yeux, attendant qu'il dise la même chose. Si cela est possible, mon coeur se brise encore plus quand il ne répond pas et qu'il quitte la pièce. Je me rassois et je ferme brièvement les yeux. Je voyage immédiatement à l'époque où j'ai brisé ma malédiction. Mon grand frère était aussi en colère contre moi à ce moment. Je sens encore la main d'Elijah enserrant mon coeur, prêt à me l'arracher. Et les larmes coulent sur mes joues en me rendant compte que cette fois-ci, je n'aurai rien pour monnayer ma vie. Mais c'est certainement tout ce que je mérite après l'avoir fait souffrir une énième fois.


	10. Rôles

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous,

Voici un OS basé sur l'épisode 10 de la saison 4.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Je regarde ton corps dans ce cercueil et je me dis que cela n'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur quand ton visage est devenu gris et que tu t'es totalement desséché. Et ce sentiment s'est intensifié lorsque le pendentif s'est brisé et que Freya était incapable de sentir ta présence. C'est seulement grâce à la magie de Hope que nous savons que tu es en vie.

Il y a toujours énormément de choses que l'on pense mais que l'on ne dit pas aux gens que l'on aime, par pudeur sans doute. Mais une fois la personne partie, on se rend compte que l'on aurait dû lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous, plus que quiconque, avons ce problème puisque nous sommes immortels mais lors de cette dernière décennie nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous n'étions pas si invincibles que ça. Et je veux donc te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Je ne serai pas capable de te le dire en face mais je peux le faire ici et maintenant, sachant que tu n'entendras jamais mes paroles :

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais au fil de toutes ces années tu as énormément compté pour as été mon rédempteur"

Tu es le seul à avoir cru en moi toutes ces années. Tu avais foi en mon humanité quand personne d'autre ne pensait que j'étais sauvable, même pas moi. Et pourtant tu n'as jamais lâché prise, tu es resté à mes côtés même quand tu avais toutes les raisons de m'abandonner, même quand des femmes que tu aimais mourraient par ma faute. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, car sans toi, sans cette foi en moi, je me serais totalement perdu.

"Mon confident"

Tu as toujours su quand me laisser seul, mais aussi quand être une oreille prête à m'écouter, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Tu m'as vu dans tous mes états mon frère et notamment lorsque j'avais peur. Peur de ce tout petit bout de moi qui est né i ans. Après notre grande dispute, je t'avais exprimé mes doutes. Comment être un bon père avec Mikael comme exemple ? Comment devenir un homme meilleur pour ma fille ? Et tu as su me rassurer, me montrer que je ne serai pas seul et que surtout je ne pourrai jamais être un homme comme notre père. J'ai énormément de défauts et j'ai un certain nombre de victimes à mon palmarès mais aucune d'entre elles n'était un enfant. Je me suis toujours refusé à leur faire du mal.

"Mon mentor"

Tu m'a appris énormément de choses en cours de ma vie. Quand nous étions enfants, c'est toi qui m'a tout enseigné : comment tirer à l'arc et chasser par exemple. Mikael était incapable de le faire car il n'avait aucune patience avec moi et mère s'occupait de Kol et Rebekah. Mais ce n'est pas tout, plus tard tu m'as montré comment avoir confiance en moi. Même à présent lorsque j'ai un doute, je sais que je peux me tourner vers toi.

"Mon rival"

Tu as été mon rival à de nombreuses reprises mais la seule fois marquante a été avec Tatia. La première de la lignée des Petrova a semé la zizanie entre nous. Nous nous sommes affrontés pour elle, pour son amour. Nous étions à deux doigts de nous déchirer quand notre mère nous a transformé en vampires. Lorsque tu m'a avoué être le responsable de sa mort, je t'en ai voulu quelques temps même si je ne te le montrais pas. Après mûre réflexion, je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi. Son décès nous a rapprochés autant que cette femme nous a éloignés.

"Et aussi mon ami"

Au cours de ces années, tu es celui avec qui j'ai partagé le plus de mon temps. Nous n'avons été séparés que brièvement sauf au siècle dernier. Il y a eu bons nombres de tensions entre nous, mais nous avons toujours réussi à y faire face et à surmonter les obstacles. Et malgré nos vies plus qu'actives, notamment lorsque nous étions à la tête de la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous avons réussi à garder des moments au calme en famille. Cela peut en étonner plus d'un, mais il n'est pas rare de nous retrouver tous les deux dans le salon lisant simplement un livre. Et c'est ces moments qui font de nous une vraie famille.

"Parfois tu as même été un emmerdeur de première classe."

Ah ça, tu es l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Je suis sûr que Kol le confirmera. Combien de fois nous as-tu empêchés de faire la fête ? De tuer des humains pour nous amuser ? De profiter pleinement de la vie de vampire ? Contrairement à toi, nos jeunes frères et soeurs et moi n'avons pas la même vision de la bête qui sommeille en nous. Tu fais tout pour la réprimer tandis que nous nous la laissons volontiers sortir. Il y a d'autres moment où tu as été plus qu'énervant mais je me rends compte à présent que c'était à chaque fois pour mon bien. Tu m'as remis un bon nombre de fois sur le droit chemin car même si je proteste, généralement je t'écoute et cela m'empêche parfois de m'attirer des ennuis.

"Et voilà où tu en es. Je suis vraiment désolé mon frère. Je refuse que tu meurs de cette façon, je n'aurai de cesse de trouver un moyen de te ramener et peu importe combien de personnes je tuerai pour y arriver."

Je te promets que je te ramènerai. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Rebekah et Kol sont actuellement en route. Nous allons te remettre dans ton corps mon frère et nous serons en famille.


	11. Perte

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Cet OS se déroule lorsque Freya met Elijah dans le pendentif mais que celui-ci se brise.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Je dépose ton corps dans ton cercueil. Je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois par le passé comme avec nos frères et soeurs. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois-ci je ne le voulais pas. Et une petite voix me dit que c'est peut-être la dernière image que j'aurai de toi, que tu nous as peut-être quitté pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions avant de rejoindre Freya et Hayley. Je ne veux pas leur montrer à quel point les derniers évènements m'atteignent. J'entends notre soeur de loin et je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas encore trouvé dans le pendentif. Mais tu dois y être, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Je ne veux pas penser à un avenir sans toi grand frère.

Tu as toujours été mon protecteur et mon guide et sans toi je ne serai pas capable de continuer. Je sais que je vais devenir fou. Comme l'a toujours pensé Mikael, je ne suis qu'un faible et sans toi je perdrai le peu de contrôle que j'ai. Tu es le seul rempart qui protège le reste du monde du monstre qui vit en moi. Je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse en ayant peur de moi et je sais que c'est ce qui arrivera si tu n'es pas là pour m'épauler. J'ai beau avoir mille ans, j'ai encore besoin de toi grand frère. Tu es la personne qui s'est le plus rapprochée d'une figure paternelle, malgré que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi.

Je te laisse et je rejoins Freya et Hayley dans le bureau. Notre soeur essaie à nouveau de te contacter et je t'en prie réponds. Elle lève son regard vers moi et je vois nettement l'humidité dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas penser à la raison de ses larmes, je ne veux même pas envisager la possibilité que tu nous aies quitté mais elle m'y oblige :

"Je … je ne sens rien du tout. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. C'est fini je crois."

Je ne le veux pas le croire, elle est fatiguée mais elle doit recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle te trouve. Je lui ordonne immédiatement :

"Réessaie"

Elle me rétorque d'une voix pleine de tristesse :

"Klaus j'ai essayé."

Je lui réponds immédiatement d'un ton autoritaire :

"Je te demande de réessayer, je sais qu'il est dans le collier."

Hayley, ta chère petite louve intervient :

"Klaus…"

Je sens une panique m'envahir à la possibilité de te perdre. Mon loup s'énerve à la pensée de perdre un membre de la meute. Je coupe Hayley et ordonne à nouveau avec colère :

"Réessaie."

Tu vois, tu as disparu depuis seulement quelques minutes et le loup prend déjà le pas sur moi et je dirige ma colère vers notre famille. Je ne peux pas te perdre grand frère. Tu dois être dans ce collier. Je baisse les yeux tandis que la sorcière murmure ses incantations. Quelques secondes plus tard je n'entends plus rien et je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Freya me regarde avec pitié. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle est notre soeur mais elle nous connaît depuis uniquement un peu plus de 7 ans. Nous nous avons grandi ensemble, vécu ensemble pendant plus de 1000 ans. Certes il y a des périodes où nous étions séparés, toujours par ma faute. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir mon frère, je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de te garder auprès de moi. Si seulement j'avais su le mal que je te faisais, jamais je n'aurais provoqué la mort de Céleste, ni même de Gia.

Freya me sort de mes pensées en essayant de me rassurer :

"J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps."

Malgré moi je sens mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je sais que c'est très mauvais signe, je le savais déjà lorsque j'ai vu le pendentif brisé. Mais il restait un espoir, un mince espoir que tu sois encore en vie. Après tout, quelle était la probabilité que plus de 1000 ans après notre naissance, nous soyons toujours en vie ? Quelle était la probabilité que nous survivions aux multiples tentatives de meurtres de nos propres parents ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'un jour ma fille vienne au monde ? Et pourtant tout cela s'est passé. Je ne peux pas croire que cela se finisse aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le croire.

Je regarde Hayley et Freya et je leur explique :

"Je ne peux pas le croire. Durant dix siècles mon frère et moi avons arpenté cette terre. De nombreuses fois la mort est venue nous chercher sans jamais pouvoir nous atteindre. Je sais qu'il est là-dedans. Il ne peut pas être mort."

Et mon frère si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu nous as quittés, je te fais la promesse que s'il y a la moindre possibilité pour te ramener je la trouverai. Tu seras de retour parmi nous. Nous avons besoin de toi, tous autant que nous sommes. Hayley a besoin de son compagnon. Vous vous êtes enfin déclarés, les choses commencent à avancer entre vous, ce n'est pas le moment de l'abandonner. Freya a besoin de son petit frère pour lui montrer ce que signifie la famille. Kol a besoin de son grand frère pour lui mettre des limites et lui rappeler qu'il fait partie de cette famille malgré ce qu'il pense. Rebekah a besoin de son grand frère pour la protéger contre tous les hommes dont elle tombe amoureux. Et Hope ta chère petite nièce, ma famille, l'espoir de cette famille, a besoin de son noble oncle à ses côtés. Tu seras le seul capable de lui montrer qu'être un vampire ne signifie pas uniquement violence et meurtres. Et j'ai besoin de toi Elijah. Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit mais je t'aime alors reviens moi je t'en prie grand frère.


	12. Always and Forever

**Notes de l'auteur :** Attention spoiler pour l'épisode 13 de la saison 5.

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Je regarde mon grand frère dans les yeux avant d'enfoncer la lame dans sa poitrine et de sentir son poignard pénétrer mon coeur. J'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait mal, mais qu'importe je fais tout cela pour que ma fille puisse vivre. J'espère simplement que je vais pouvoir passer le reste de l'éternité aux côtés de mon frère et que le reste de la fratrie veillera sur Hope. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, la douleur dans ma poitrine devenant insupportable.

Soudain je les ouvre et je me retrouve aveuglé. Je détourne la tête et referme mes yeux essayant d'échapper à la lumière. Je sens une main sur ma joue, la main de mon grand frère sans aucun doute. Il me murmure :

"Nous t'avons enfin trouvé Niklaus, tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Mais de quoi il parle ? Et qui est "nous" ? J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je vois Elijah plané juste au dessus de moi. Je veux le questionner mais ma gorge est sèche et me fait mal. J'essaye de me redresser et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas que ma gorge qui soit douloureuse. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et j'entends une autre voix que je ne connais que trop bien :

"Doucement Nik."

Rebekah ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ? Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne peut pas être morte elle aussi. Mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage car Elijah me demande doucement :

"Tu sais où tu es Niklaus ?"

J'essaye de d'éclaircir ma voix avant de répondre :

"Mort ?"

J'entends un ricanement suivi d'une réponse :

"Pas encore Nik."

Kol ? Je tourne ma tête et je le vois ainsi que Freya. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Eux et Rebekah sont censés protéger Hope. Je sens la panique m'envahir à l'idée de ma petite fille sans défense dans ce monde si cruel. Et je sais de quoi je parle puisque j'ai fait partie des monstres l'habitant. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, seule, sans famille. Je murmure son nom d'une voix cassée et je sens Elijah me redresser avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

"Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Niklaus."

Comment ne pas m'inquiéter ? Et comment peut-il être sûr que tout va bien pour elle ? Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je me rends compte que finalement mes actions pour la protéger l'ont peut-être mise en danger. Il n'y a plus personne de notre famille pour la protéger. Elijah me rapproche de lui alors que j'entends au loin la voix de Freya :

"Il continue de délirer, tu es sûr d'avoir retiré toute la lame Elijah ?"

De quelle lame elle parle ? Mon grand frère ne répond pas, du moins pas à haute voix. Par contre Rebekah le fait :

"Il a subi ses effets pendant plus d'une décennie, tu veux t'attendre à quoi ?"

Mais de quoi parlent -ils ? J'ai trop de questions sans réponse. Et ma gorge est tellement douloureuse et sèche que plus aucun mot ne veut sortir. Une autre voix connue parvient à mes oreilles :

"La voie est libre. Ouah, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien."

C'est Hayley qui parle. Je ne la vois pas et je me rends compte que je suis trop faible pour tourner ma tête. La douleur augmente, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. J'espérais qu'au moins de l'autre côté on ne pouvais pas souffrir mais visiblement j'avais tort. Je sens mes yeux se fermer contre mon gré alors que quelqu'un me soulève. Le simple changement de position envoie une vague d'agonie dans tout mon corps. L'obscurité m'appelle et je la laisse me prendre.

* * *

Lorsque je reprends conscience, j'entends des voix au loin. Ils ont l'air de se disputer mais je me sens trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Une main est posée sur mon épaule. Elle est trop petite pour appartenir à Kol ou Elijah et trop douce pour être celle de Rebekah et Freya qui ont travaillé la terre depuis leur plus jeune âge ou d'Hayley qui a l'habitude de courir au clair de lune sous sa forme de loup.

"Maman il se réveille."

Je ne reconnais pas sa voix non plus. La dispute au fond s'arrête et j'entends des pas m'indiquant que des personnes se rapprochent. Ma paranoïa me dit qu'il faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je me méfie, que ce sont peut-être des ennemis. Mais mon loup est calme, comme il ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Et cette fois-ci je décide de lui faire confiance.

Une main se pose sur ma joue et me fait sursauter. La voix de mon grand frère pénètre mon esprit :

"Chuutt Niklaus, c'est juste moi. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?"

Je penche la tête sur le côté, trop fatigué pour lui répondre autrement. Apparemment cela ne lui va pas puisqu'il continue :

"Tu ne veux pas voir ta fille ?"

Et soudain tout mes sens sont en alerte. Je me redresse sur le lit, tout en ouvrant les yeux. Hope ne peut pas être ici avec nous, elle ne peut pas être morte. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur elle. Et je me rends compte alors que c'était sa main que je sentais auparavant. Elle regarde le sol et semble un peu effrayée. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Dans le peu de temps où je l'ai réellement cotoyée, elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Que s'est-il passé pour elle pendant mon absence ? Combien de temps s'est il déroulé depuis ma mort ? Elle a l'air d'avoir un peu changé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix.

Mes yeux restent fixés sur elle alors qu'un sac de sang apparaît devant mon visage. Je fronce à nouveau les sourcils, habituellement nous ne buvons pas de sang devant ma fille, c'est une règle que nous avons fixée quand elle était encore petite. Elijah doit le comprendre aussi car il demande doucement :

"Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes Hope. Je viendrai te chercher."

Ma fille répond d'un simple signe de la tête et quitte la pièce comme le reste de la famille. Je me rends alors compte à quel point j'ai faim. Même mort nous devons boire du sang alors ? Mon grand frère me tend la poche que je dévore rapidement. Je me sens à la fois mieux mais plus fatigué. Mais je ne veux pas céder au sommeil avant d'avoir des réponses. Je questionne donc Elijah :

"Pourquoi Hope est là avec nous ?"

Il me regarde et je peux lire la surprise sur son visage alors qu'il me répond :

"Où voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ?"

Je baisse la tête et je déglutis difficilement alors que je lui réponds :

"En vie."

Je sens à nouveau sa main sur ma joue alors qu'il me force à le regarder :

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens mon frère ?"

Je lui raconte notre dernière journée passée en famille, sa volonté de mourir auprès de moi. Finalement nous remontons jusqu'au jour où Marcel a placé la lame de Papa Tunde dans ma poitrine et je comprends que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était qu'une hallucination.

Je demande à Elijah de me parler de ces dernières années. Et il me raconte que Camille est encore en vie, qu'il n'a jamais perdu la mémoire, qu'Hayley n'est pas morte, qu'ils ne sont jamais retournés à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mes frères et soeurs sont restés dans leur jardin paradisiaque pendant 9 ans au lieu de 5. Et ils ont mis ensuite plusieurs années avant de pouvoir trouver où Marcel m'avait caché.

Au lieu de quelques minutes, cette conversation prend des heures. Je sens le sommeil m'envahir au son de la voix de mon grand frère et je me sens confiant en l'avenir. Demain je rencontrerai ma fille pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie. Et je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds à la Nouvelle Orléans. Cette famille compte bien plus que mon royaume. Je refuse que mon cauchemar devienne réalité.


	13. Antitode

_Comment les Mikaelson ont ils découvert que le sang de Klaus était le remède aux morsures de loups-garou ?_

 **POV Klaus**

 _11ème siècle_

Nous marchons tous ensemble dans une forêt. Enfin quand je dis tous, c'est Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et moi-même. Finn se trouve dans un cercueil depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne supportait pas notre nature de vampire et il nous mettait en danger. Il faisait tout pour que notre père nous retrouve et puisse nous éliminer, ou en tout cas puisse m'éliminer moi. Des sorciers ont créé des dagues pour nous neutraliser. Eux n'ont pas réussi à le faire mais nous avons pu en enfoncer une dans le coeur de Finn.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Je regarde le paysage autour de moi, et j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Malgré que mon loup ne fasse plus réellement partie de moi, je ressens toujours une certaine excitation quand je suis dans les bois. Comme si je savais que c'était ici que je devais être. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine en entendant le hurlement de mes congénères au loin. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui, les loups sont de sortie. Elijah, toujours la voix de la raison, nous dit :

"Nous devons faire demi-tour et rentrer. Leur venin est toxique, même pour nous."

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je me sens comme attiré vers eux. Je reste immobile, en entendant les bruits de leurs foulées sur le sol de la forêt. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir faire comme eux, que cette partie de moi ne soit pas bridée à jamais. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et Elijah qui me presse :

"Nous devons y aller Niklaus, les autres sont déjà partis."

Je me retourne vers lui, m'apprêtant à lui demander juste une seconde de plus. Mais c'est la seconde de trop. Je vois des loups sortir des ténèbres tout autour de nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir mon frère, avant que nous soyons attaqués. Une dure lutte s'ensuit, mais finalement nous les dominons et les loups sont tués un à un.

Je regarde mon frère avec un sourire victorieux sur mon visage. Mais celui-ci s'efface bien vite en remarquant qu'il fixe son bras et plus particulièrement une plaie : la morsure d'un loup-garou. Je le vois tomber à genoux et je fais la même chose face de lui. Je prends délicatement son bras, espérant voir la plaie cicatriser mais rien n'y fait.

Non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas mourir, pas comme Heinrick. Et tout comme our mon petit frère, c'est de ma faute. Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne l'ai pas écouté lorsqu'il nous a dit de faire demi-tour ? Mon attirance pour les loups va une nouvelle fois tuer un de mes proches.

Je prends mon grand frère contre moi et le berce alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il ne réagit pas et il continue de fixer cette maudite plaie. Il est en état de choc et il sait tout autant que moi ce que cette blessure ne cesse de m'excuser mais cela ne changera rien. D'ici plus ou moins 3 jours, il succombera au poison. Nous avons vu plusieurs vampires mourir ainsi, d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Je ne le veux pour personne, encore moins pour mon grand frère.

J'entends d'autres loups qui s'approchent. Je mets un bras sous l'aisselle d'Elijah pour l'inciter à se lever :

"Nous devons y aller Elijah ou nous allons à nouveau nous faire attaquer."

Cela semble le réveiller car il se lève et court ensuite à mes côtés. Mais je le vois rapidement faiblir et avancer de moins en moins vite. Je sais que nous n'atteindrons jamais la lisière de la forêt à cette allure. Je m'arrête, écoute les bruits autour de moi. Je suis rassuré lorsque je peux entendre des oiseaux chanter, signifiant que les loups sont loin. Je décide de rester ici. Je pourrais continuer d'avancer en portant mon frère, mais je risquerais de tomber sur une autre meute et je ne pourrai pas protéger Elijah.

J'aide mon grand frère à s'asseoir contre un arbre. Je remarque rapidement qu'il est déjà en sueur et plus pâle que tout à l'heure. J'aperçois aussi du sang à différents endroits sur ses vêtements. Je ferme les yeux en comprenant qu'il a été mordu à plusieurs reprises, ma respiration s'accélère mais je me force à me calmer. Je dois rester fort pour lui.

Je lui fais rapidement des pansements de fortune avant de me mettre derrière lui. Je garde Elijah contre moi. La fièvre a déjà emparée son esprit, il s'agite et murmure. J'essaye de le rassurer. Je le berce et ne cesse de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je ne le laisserai pas seul pendant cette épreuve.

Tout est de ma faute. Mikael avait raison, je ne suis qu'un faible, incapable de protéger ma famille. Et pire que tout, je suis celui qui les met en danger. Elijah va mourir par ma faute, tout comme Heinrick il y a un siècle. Chaque jour, il risque leur vie pour moi. Si je n'étais pas là, notre père ne nous poursuivrait pas.

Je ferme les yeux et je refuse de laisser les larmes couler à nouveau. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon grand frère. Il a besoin de moi et je serai là pour lui comme il a toujours été là pour moi. J'essaye de trouver quelque chose pour le soulager. Je n'ai pas d'eau pour le nettoyer ou le rafraîchir. Je n'ai aucun endroit confortable où l'installer. Mais peut-être que le sang aidera à calmer les symptômes. Je mords donc dans mon poignet avant de le porter à la bouche de mon grand frère. Il boit seulement quelques gorgées avant de détourner la tête. A quoi bon le forcer, cela ne retardera que l'inévitable ?

Je le garde contre moi, écoutant des bruits aux alentours qui pourraient m'indiquer l'arrivée d'autres loups. Mais tout semble calme. Je veille sur Elijah jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez. Je lutte de plus en plus contre le sommeil, ne voulant pas laisser mon frère seul. Mais finalement je perds le combat.

* * *

"Niklaus, Niklaus."

Une main me secoue l'épaule et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je remarque immédiatement qu'Elijah n'ait plus dans mes bras et je lève le regard paniqué. Je sens un profond soulagement en le voyant agenouillé devant moi. Je tends une main et la pose sur son épaule :

"Elijah, comment te sens-tu ?"

"Très bien."

Sa réponse me surprend, comment peut-il aller bien alors qu'il va bientôt mourir. Je prends le temps de l'observer. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air moins pâle. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui poser des questions mais il me montre son bras et me dit :

"Tout est guéri, je pense que c'est..."

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et je me jette contre lui. Je le sers contre moi avant de poser la tête sur sa poitrine, heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de son coeur qui bat. Mon frère est en vie, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe.


	14. Vivant

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouvel OS qui se déroule lorsqu'Elijah est ressuscité par Freya.

Bonne lecture

 **POV Elijah**

Freya m'a ramené depuis une heure déjà. Je ne me sens pas encore au meilleur de ma forme, mais en tout cas je me sens mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je ne suis plus prisonnier de ce couloir blanc, de mes souvenirs, de mes cauchemars. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à combattre l'envie d'ouvrir cette porte rouge qui m'appelle sans cesse. Mais après qu'Hayley soit venue me rendre visite, je me suis promis de ne pas l'ouvrir de nouveau. Je ne vois pas voir ce regard de terreur dans les yeux des autres, que ce soit ceux de ma fratrie ou de ma petite nièce. Je refuse qu'ils découvrent ce monstre habitant en moi. Niklaus a bien des doutes à ce sujet, mais je ne veux pas les lui confirmer. Puis à chaque fois que je passe le pas de cette porte, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir revenir.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et secoue la tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Je suis en train de faire mon noeud de cravate, devant le miroir. Mes doigts bougent, sans que je leur dise quoi faire. Ils ont répété ce mouvement tellement de fois que s'en est devenu un automatisme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je mets un costume à cette heure de la journée. Certainement juste par habitude et par volonté de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre doucement. A travers le miroir, je vois Niklaus entrer. Il a quitté mon côté que pour aller remettre Hope au lit. Je le questionne doucement :

"Elle dort ?"

Je me retourne pour le voir hausser les épaules :

"Elle est couchée en tout cas."

Il regarde les objets se trouvant dans ma chambre, ne rencontrant pas une seule fois mon regard. Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a seulement quelques minutes, il ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre et maintenant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne veut pas être là. Je me place devant lui et pose une main sur son épaule :

"Qu'y a t-il ?"

Je le vois se mordre légèrement la lèvre, évitant toujours mon regard. J'attends quelques secondes, avant de placer ma main sous son menton pour lui relever doucement la tête :

"Niklaus, ça va ?"

"C'est à moi de te demander ça Lijah."

Sa non réponse et son langage corporel parlent pour lui. Mais néanmoins, je continue notre discussion, avec un léger sourire :

"Je vais bien petit frère, j'attendais tranquillement que vous veniez me chercher en revivant mes meilleurs souvenirs."

Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais il n'a pas besoin de connaître la vérité. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il se sentirait coupable inutilement. Puis c'est un problème que je dois régler seul, c'est un combat entre moi et cette bête qui m'habite. Et je ne le mènerait pas aujourd'hui. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui m'importe est mon petit frère. Je dois le faire parler et pour ça, je dois entamer une conversation :

"Viens on va s'asseoir sur mon canapé et parler un peu de ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence."

Mon absence : c'est une manière bien polie de dire que je suis mort durant plusieurs semaines. Et je pense que le coeur du problème est là pour Niklaus. Mais pour le moment, il hoche juste la tête. Une minute plus tard, nous sommes installés confortablement sur mon divan, côte à côte, un verre de bourbon dans une de nos mains. Nous parlons pendant plusieurs minutes, Niklaus m'explique ce qu'ils ont fait pour me ramener, le retour de Kol et Rebekah, … Je pose des questions pour le relancer quand il s'arrête. Puis un silence s'installe entre nous, un silence assez tendu du côté de mon petit frère. Je reste immobile, sirotant juste de temps en temps mon bourbon, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des reniflements. Je pose immédiatement mon verre et prend Niklaus dans mes bras alors qu'il craque :

"Tu étais mort Lijah."

Je lui caresse lentement les cheveux, tout en murmurant dans son oreille :

"Chhuuuutt, je suis là maintenant petit frère."

Je me doutais que ma mort était la raison pour laquelle Niklaus agissait ainsi. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si nos rôles avaient été inversés. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer continuer ma vie sans lui. Je perdrais mon frère, mais aussi mon confident, mon meilleur ami, … Mon seul but durant les 1000 dernières années était la rédemption de Niklaus. Sans lui, ma vie serait vide et terne. Nous ne nous sommes que très rarement quittés pendant plus de 10 siècles et je ne veux pas apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Mon petit frère s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je le laisse faire tandis que des sanglots ravagent sa poitrine et qu'il laisse sortir son chagrin. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il ne s'est pas laissé aller depuis ma mort. Il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il devait rester fort comme il le fait toujours devant le reste de la fratrie. Je suis le seul à voir ce côté de mon frère. Il n'y a que Rebekah qui l'aperçoit de temps en temps, mais jamais comme moi.

Je laisse mon petit frère se fondre dans mes bras, respirer mon odeur, entendre mes battements de coeurs et écouter mes murmures. Tous ces gestes le rassurent sur le fait que je sois bien vivant et avec lui. Il s'appuie de plus en plus contre moi alors qu'il se calme enfin et qu'il commence à somnoler. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, puis ses larmes ont fini de le vider émotionnellement.

Je pense qu'il faudra un moment avant que Niklaus accepte de me laisser hors de sa vue, mais je serai patient avec lui. Puis il m'a manqué aussi et malgré ce que je lui ai dit, j'appréhendais aussi de rester bloqué dans ce couleur blanc. Pas uniquement pour ce qu'il représente, mais aussi parce que j'étais seul là bas, loin de ma famille. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.


End file.
